After she died
by Mao'stwinsister
Summary: People dressed in black and white all gather around, and to the sides of a black coffin. Someone very dear died. That someone was very special as well and, never did anything bad in her whole life. That someone was Raspberyl.
1. Prologue

**Four years ago.**

People dressed in black and white all gather around, and to the sides of a black coffin. Someone very dear died. That someone was very special as well and, never did anything bad in her whole life. That someone was Raspberyl. She had died in a friendly fire in a stupid war. She had tried to put an end to it, like the delinquent she was, and ended up losing her life.

White hair covered the wet face and red eyes of a demon who swore he would never cry in his life. His friend and best servant stood at his sides. They were both mourning the loss of Raspberyl. "We are sorry for the loss of our ladies life lord Mao." Kyoko, one of Raspberyl's sidekicks, spoke from behind the three.

"May god protect her in her after life." Asuka, another one of Raspberyl's sidekicks, spoke after. Mao just ignored them, he just stared at the coffin. "She deserved to die, her being good and all." He murmured softly. "Lord Mao?" His blue-haired servant asked, he had heard what Mao said. He knew Mao was just trying to keep calm but, he also knew Mao was very, very sad.

"Almaz…" The girl on Mao's right said over his head, telling the blue-haired hero to hush. She than beckoned her head, telling him that they should try to comfort Mao as good as they can. Almaz just nodded and mouth; "Yes princess.". The girl nodded solemnly and hugged Mao's side. "She didn't deserve to die Mao, no one does." She said. "She…She was too good for a demon anyways." Mao whispered, "Wasn't she Sapphire?" Mao finished. Sapphire nodded, "But, she was too good for an angel as well." She told him.

Mao looked up, the tears being hard to seem since it was beginning to rain. "Raspberyl…..You weren't suppose to die!" He almost screamed but, his voice was so scarce it wasn't even louder than a whisper. Almaz and Sapphire just watched their mourning friend as he cried. They couldn't bare to see him act like this but, they had too. "What about our child?" He cried softly.

As people left, Mao had calmed down a bit but, deep inside he blamed himself slightly. He, Almaz, and princess Sapphire watched as they buried the coffin halfway underground. This was truly a very, very sad day in the Netherworld.

Raspberyl was friends with everyone. She was kindhearted and wouldn't hurt you unless you were truly an enemy. She helped the poor, and elderly. She was so very dear to everyone, especially Mao. So why, just why, did someone so loving just have to go and die? It was not fair but, everyone knew that life wasn't fair. Same goes for demons.

"May her soul rest in peace." Sapphire said as she set Raspberyl's precious book in the ground just before the coffin disappeared underground. "I'll miss you miss Beryl." Almaz said, tossing a pink rose on the coffin. Than, the coffin was fully buried. Mao watched as his friends said their last goodbyes, softly he muttered: "I'll miss you Beryl." Than that was it. He turned to Almaz and Sapphire, "I want you two to promise me something." He hissed. "What is it Mao?" Sapphire inquired softly. "Lord Mao?" Almaz asked slightly. He stood next to Mao. "You two must stay here in the Netherworld with me."

"But, sir Mao, we can't." Sapphire answered. It was true, they couldn't. Sapphire was a queen. "I don't care, you guys have too. Almaz! As my servant, I command you to stay with me forever." He hissed. Almaz was going to reply but Sapphire beat him too it. "Sir Mao, you know my husband cannot stay with you." She said. "He has too, he promised to be my servant forever. I don't need you Sapphire, you can go back for all I care."

As Sapphire was about to lash out at Mao she figured something, _Mao is just lonely without miss Beryl around._ She thought to herself. "I guess me and Almaz can work something out." She smiled sweetly at the young Overlord. Almaz didn't know who was more surprised, him or Mao? He nodded, "Yes lord Mao, we'll work something out." He said.

Mao stared at his friend, "Good, now than come on! Back to the castle, I can't let Beryl's death get in the damn way, it's be stupid." He said, turning hard on his heels and walking away. Almaz and Sapphire both followed him silently.


	2. Chapter 1

This is soo short O_O the reason for this is because it got cut . and I lost almost all of it. Y_Y That just means chapter 2 will be longer

Chapter 1

**Now, Celestia**

An angel with short pink hair, pink eyes, a long pink and white dress with a small black bow in the center, and long white angel wings stood just outside the gates to Celestia. She was just getting back from a mission when Seraph Lamington called to speak with her. She didn't know why but, she would go anyways. She entered Celestia and flew towards where she was asked to meet him.

She past many fellow angels, "Good day, and nice to see your back ." Some said and she nodded, "Good to be back." She smiled as she past them. She had been an angel for longer than she can remember, before becoming an angel she didn't know. But, she did know one thing, she was very dear to some people who might still be alive now. She was a very sweet girl in her past life, she just didn't know who she was than, or where she was at that time so very long ago.

She stopped at a big castle so white, that it could make humans blind. She opened the doors and entered slowly. When she turned around she saw a throne with perhaps, the most kind angel in the whole realm. She walked towards him and, once within reach she bowed down on one knee. "Lord Seraph, I have returned from my mission." She said simply and kindly to him.

Seraph Laminton looked down at the girl with a smile, "Thank you Beryl." He said kindly. "If I may ask, what was it you wanted me for, my lord?" She questioned. He nodded, "Yes, but fire, I have things I must tell you." He replied. She nodded. Beryl stood up from kneeling and looked at Seraph happily.

"In your past life." he began. Beryl stared at him attentively. "You were a demon." Beryl's eyes shot wide than, "What!" She exclaimed. There's just not possible way, demons don't be reincarnated as angels! It's utterly impossible. "But…..How could this be? No, how am I an angel than?" She questioned. She was scared and frustrated. "Well, as a demon your name was Raspberyl."

_How could he be telling me this so calmly! _Beryl thought to herself. She would lash out and yell at Seraph but, everyone knew it wasn't what angels do, and that it would kick her out of Celestia. "Raspberyl was a very kind girl. She helped poor demons, donated blood and much more." Seraph continued. He knew Beryl was getting angry but, this just proves that she had some demon inside of her.

"But…." Beryl tried to protest but stopped herself. _I don't even know what he's going to ask me to do._ She thought. "I need you to go down to the Netherworld and spend some times there." He said. This was when she wanted to protest but, she couldn't. "Yes, my lord." She said reluctantly. Seraph nodded at her and with that, she took her leave.

Instead of flying, Beryl decided to walk towards the gates to Celestia, knowing it was longer. She passed one of her best friends, Garret on her way. "What's wrong Beryl?" He ask, moving his red hair out of his face. "I think I just got banished from Celestia." She whispered softly. "What? How so?" He asked. Garret was a good friend and very worrisome when it comes to things that happen to her. "I…Don't really know but, lord Seraph wants me to go and "spend some time." In the Netherworld." Beryl replied sadly. She sat down next to Garret and began messing with her hair.

"But, you're an angel. Won't you die or something?"

"I don't know, I've never been there."

"But than…never mind."

"Lord Seraph knows I hate demons, and than he tells me I was a demon."

"What!"

Beryl nodded sadly at Garret. She stood up and held out her hand to help him up, "Yep, apparently I was a demon in my past life. But, than how am I an angel?" She questioned. Garret took her hand and stood up. "I do not know, sorry." He said. "It's fine, I mean….It won't be long till I come back right?"

Garret nodded at his best friend, "Of course. Anyways, I have things to do, see you later?" Beryl nodded. "Goodb-" She was cut off, "Not goodbye, but "See you later." Promise you'll be back okay?" Garret proclaimed. She smiled. "See you later Garret." She than turned and flew off.

Reaching the gates to Celestia Beryl turned around and looked at the beautiful world she would be leaving for a short time. "Ciao Celestia." She grinned happily, knowing she _would_ be back soon, and than left.

**Netherworld**

Mao yawned as he finished his paperwork. "Lord Mao, are you finished?" Almaz asked as he came in the overlords office. "Just finished, you idiot." Mao replied. He threw down his pen and slammed his head on the desk. "I'm thirsty, get me something to drink" He ordered. Almaz sighed, "Yes, lord Mao." He said sadly.

Mao watched as his loyal servant left the room, "Now, if only all servants acted like that. My word is law." He yawned again. Moments later Almaz came back in, followed by Sapphire. "Hi Sir Mao, how are you?" Sapphire addressed him happily. Mao glared, "Don't address me so friendly princess." he hissed, "Lord Mao….Please…..Please calm down." Almaz said calmly.

"Shut up fake hero!" Mao took the drink, that was in Almaz's hands, and almost threw it at him. "Back to the fake hero again." Almaz sulked. "Mao, how about we go walking?" Sapphire asked. " 'We'? Who is we?" Mao questioned. "Us, You, Almaz, and I." She smiled. "And I should go why?" He pressed on, "Because, it's fun to take walk with your friends." She countered. "You guys are _not_ my friends." Mao hissed. "Oh, you know we are….Anyways come on." Sapphire grabbed Mao and Almaz's hands and yanked them out of Mao's office.

Almaz, having no say in this what so ever, Followed both the princess and Mao. "You should redecorate." Sapphire proclaimed randomly. "What! Why should I!" Mao yelled. And as the argument of why he should and why he shouldn't began, Almaz just smiled to himself and listened to the two.

About an hour later the three found themselves in their old classroom, that they used for a base, at Evil Academy. "Ah, I remember the fun times we had in here, right Almaz? Sir Mao?" Sapphire exclaimed gleefully, sitting at the desk she use to sit in. "Fun times? You guys were just following me like the grateful servants you are." Mao said. Almaz nodded, "Yes princess."

Mao walked over to the old chalkboard and looked at the name written on it: Mao, Almaz, Sapphire, Raspberyl, Kyoko, Asuka, and Chef Champloo. "Why are these name still here? We left this damned place _long _ago." He said. Almaz just nodded silently. "Maybe to remind us of them?" Almaz inquired. "_Remind us_! How could _this _remind us of all those other bastards! One left us here to mourn over her stupid damn _death_! Another just _vanished _all so suddenly and the other two just stand on the damn sidelines!" Mao lashed out on Almaz all so suddenly.

Sapphire instantly looked up from the book, that she had been carrying the whole time, to see Mao holding Almaz's neck to the wall. "Sir Mao!" She yelled. "If I ever hear you speak of these people _ever again Almaz I will make sure to destroy you ever so easily._" Mao made sure to make every word very clearly to Almaz.

"Y-Yes L-lord Mao." Almaz stated in between gasps. When Mao let go of Almaz's throat Almaz took in a huge breath. "Good, now come on Fake, Princess you too." He turned and walked out as fast as he could. Sapphire ran her fingers over Almaz's neck. "He left scars, Next time, if he touch you Almaz, I _will _hurt him okay?" She smiled happily.

Almaz just nodded, "It's fine princess, Lord Mao isn't over Miss Beryl's death, that's all." He smiled kindly. "Hey! Princess! Ex-Fake Hero! Are you following me!" They heard Mao calling. "Yes Lord Mao!" Almaz replied, running off after the overlord. Sapphire sighed sadly, "Poor Almaz." She muttered before following the two friends.

Far off, just beyond the river of souls, is an angel who looks at the Netherworld in disgust, "I….Have to stay here with demons?" Beryl cried, "Why couldn't I go to the human world?" She sighed and composed herself. _Can't cry forever, lets get this over with. _She thought to herself. Beryl fixed her dress and prepared for what lies ahead of her journey.

Beryl yawned as she walked towards town. She didn't know where she was in the Netherworld but, it wasn't very pretty. _I hope I'll be fine here. _She thought silently. She continued towards a very large building. "I think that's that Netherworld academy." She said to herself.

Beryl kept on walking towards the academy, she would be enrolling there for a while until she got a place to stay and stuff. Though she hated demons she couldn't really think of a reason why she does. "Can't judge a book by it's cover." She laughed at herself.

She hummed to herself as she walked through the halls, almost instantly did she bump into a taller women dressed in pink, purple, and black ninja-like robes. "Oh,I'm sorry." Beryl said looking up.

Kyoko looked down at Beryl and her eyes widened. "My lady?" She asked."I'm sorry?" Beryl asked.

This was when Asuka joined Kyoko. "What th- Lady Beryl?" Asuka said. Beryl starred, _How did these two demons know my name?_ She wondered She backed up slowly, "Who…are you two?" She asked. The two starred at her questionably. "B-Because my lady," Asuka said. "We're your loyal servants, Kyoko and Asuka."

Beryl starred at the two "But, I don't know you." She said, rhis was when the two noticed the angel wings.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Netherworld**

Kyoko and Asuka looked down at Beryl, they knew it was Lady Raspberyl but, they also knew it was not. "My lady, do forgive us, you just look like our mistress Raspberyl." Asuka said sadly. Beryl looked up at the two taller demons, Raspberyl? Hadn't she heard that name from Lord Seraph? "T-That's okay." She forced a smile. "We're Kyoko Needleworker and Asuka Cranekick." Kyoko said, smiling down at the little angel. "And you are?" Asuka finished for her.

Beryl didn't know weather she wanted to answer them but, as an angel she must show kindness. "I'm Beryl Manora." Beryl answered. "Nice to meet you miss Beryl." The two demons said to her in unison. "…Likewise." Beryl was hesitant with her reply.

She truly did hate demons, no, hate wasn't the word. She was terrified of them for her own reasons. They had caused her so much pain, loss, and fear. They left a scar so deep it will never go away, not even after she dies.

"_Kill them all!" A demon with firey red hair screamed. _Demons had somehow made their way into Celestia, no one knew how but they did._ Beryl had taken her younger brother and her friend Garret's hands and ran, she had no energy to fly from a mission she was on not long ago. The demons had been looking for lord Seraph and her father, Zane Manora. "After them!" Another hissed as it spotted her running off with the two. _

_As they ran Beryl and them made it to the one place no demon could enter. But tragically her hand slipped, and her brother had vanished form sight within seconds. "Noctis!" She had screamed when she noticed the demon that had the young child by the throat. Garret had to keep her form flying towards her younger brother. _

_Here she had to watch the terrible things that the demon had done to her brother. Ripping Noctis's jaws and snapping him in half. Pulling out his guts and eating his eyes. The tear hadn't even been able to come from the poor boys eyes before he had been killed by that demon. _

_Long after the demons were gone she had sat there, with Garret holding her shoulders, tears flowing down her face so fast. She just couldn't stop. How….How could demons get into Celestia? How could they kill him? "Beryl, we need to go and check on the others." Garret had told her. She nodded solemnly as the tears started to slow. He helped her stand and they headed towards her house. _

_The scene before her and terrified her even more than watching her brother die. Her mothers body was scattered and ripped in pieces all over the place. Her blood stained everything. Her older sister lay there in a puddle of her own blood, her eyes had been ripped out. There was only a small note left behind. Garret picked it up and handed it to the crying angel. She read it, "Come and find us." was all. _

"Miss Beryl?" Asuka brought Beryl back to reality. Kyoko and Asuka were starring at the angel who had tears in her eyes, "Are you alright?" Kyoko asked. Beryl nodded, "Y-yeah, just…..remembering something." She wiped off her tears and smiled. "I could make you a thousand cranes to cheer you up." Asuka stated. Beryl just chuckled and shook her head.

"I…need to go, I need to find a place to stay for the night, I should be going." She proclaimed. The two older demons shook their heads, "Miss Beryl, the demons here are ruthless, you can stay with us if you wish? Our mistress always said we must help those who need it be." Asuka said. Beryl starred, "But, aren't you demons as well?" She was now confused.

"Well yes but you see, we're nice demons. We're delinquents." Kyoko explained. "But, delinquents are bad people." She said. "Actually this is where you have it wrong miss Beryl. For humans delinquents are bad, but for us demons, delinquents are completely nice, our lady Raspberyl was the kindest of us all." Asuka countered. Beryl now thought that these two weren't really demons but, she knew they were. _I'll just have to test them._ She thought to herself.

"Ummm….Okay?" She said. The two older demons smiled, the little angel really did look like Beryl, just a bit different. They wondered what Mao and them would think? More over, they wondered if this little angel was a sign form god that Raspberyl is still alive somewhere.

**Netherworld; Castle training grounds.**

Dummies of fake demons flew everywhere as Mao fought. He ducked and kicked a dummy upwards, than punching it in it's gut, sending it to splatter along the wall with the other broken dummies.

Almaz just watched Mao fight, "He's been fighting for hours and hours on and on, what is with him?" Sapphire asked her husband as she came into the training room, A dummy had flown in her way and instantly she had destroyed the thing with a gun. "Oops, broke another one." She muttered after she sat down, handing Almaz some tea.

"I have no clue, Lord Mao seems more tired every second, he's even used up all his energy to even use any special attack on the things. Your lucky too, I could have died more than seven times." Almaz explained, sipping his tea. "Wow, really?" She said. Almaz just simply nodded to his wife and continued watching, "I really wish I could read Lord Mao's mind at times." He sighed.

Once Mao had finished and felt satisfied with the dead broken dummies he walked over ot the table and sat next to Almaz, Hitting his head on the table, "I'm hungry." He murmured, he reached for some tea. He lifted his head up and drank it, almost instantly spitting it out, "Yuck! What is that stuff!" He hissed. "Umm, Lord Mao, it's tea." Almaz answered. "Completely nasty." Was all that came from Mao's voice. He than laid his head back down and groaned, "I swear something's wrong sir Mao." Sapphire said.

Mao glanced at her, "Hmm?" He asked.

"Your acting strange."

"Oh that, I'm just bored and all."

"You have paperwork right?"

"Finished it all."

"Oh."

"Anyways, I'm hungry."

Sapphire sighed. Almaz yawned and Mao glared, "What?" He almost yelled. "Nothing Lord Mao." Sapphire giggled and than left the room. Almaz watched her walk away with a smile, than he turned to Mao. "Lord Mao, can you please tell me what is wrong? I've never seen you destroy all the training dummies in just seven hours nonstop." Mao looked at Almaz boringly, "I swear, something is wrong…I can feel a strange yet familiar presence somewhere."

"Oh?" Almaz questioned. Mao nodded with a yawn. "I see, that's strange." He said. "Agreed, I know, why don't you be useful and go check it out?" Mao said. Believe it or not, this wasn't a command, this was just a normal friendly request. _Mao must really be tired. _Almaz thought. He nodded, "Yes lord Mao." He said as he left the room.

Mao watched his friend leave, "My stomach hurts." He said as he held his stomach.

Almaz walked past many demons that he knew, he was heading towards the old academy, looking for Kyoko and Asuka, maybe they knew what was going on? As he neared the room he heard laugher from a voice that made his eyes widen. He ran towards the door. It wasn't who he thought it was, was it? He knocked on the door, "Kyoko! Asuka!" He yelled, not really panicked but astonished. Kyoko answered the door, giggling like mad, "Oh hello hero, please do come in."

He nodded and entered. Quickly he glanced around the room that the two use to share with Raspberyl. His eyes landed on the little angel on the best who was admiring Raspberyl's old forty-eight affections books. "Oh hello hero, we didn't know you'd stop by today."Asuka said. The angel closed her book and looked up at the boy.

Almaz's eyes were wide as he stared at Raspberyl, "Miss Beryl? I thought you died. Me and the princess were so worried about you!" He cried. Beryl stared at him in confusion. He wasn't a demon, he was a human, and one that she use to look over as well. "I…I'm sorry?" She said. She knew who Almaz and his princess were but, she had never met the man, how does he know her? "It's me, Almaz remember? The fake hero you use to look up too? Than became a hero when he opened up sir Mao's heart?" He asked.

Kyoko and Asuka shook their heads, "This is Beryl, she's an angel, not our Lady." Asuka said, Beryl just starred at Almaz, _Why is a human in the Netherworld? _She thought.

"W-what!" Almaz exclaimed once Kyoko and Asuka had finished explaining who Beryl was. He looked over to Beryl and kneeled down. "Please forgive me Miss Beryl." Beryl just starred at the human.

_Now I feel weird. _She thought." You…May rise." She said, not really sure why he bowed in the first place. Almaz stood up and smiled at her, "I'm Almaz Von Almadine Adamant." He said. Beryl smiled, "I'm Beryl Manora." She said happily as she shook the humans hand. It was nice to meet a human since they were just wonderful creatures, one of gods creations that she loved so much.

"We've told Beryl a little bit about our lady and how she looks like her." Kyoko said. "I didn't even know there was a demon like me." Beryl said, though she did know just, refused to admit it. "She seems to love this book as much as our lady did." Asuka said, pointing at the forty-eight affections book.

Beryl opened the book to a page marked "embrace." She grinned widely as she recited something that lord Seraph had taught her and a few other angels. Almaz glanced at Beryl, he saw her reading the book and smiled, she was looking at a picture of everyone hugging lord Mao.

"Where could he be? He's been gone for three hours, it doesn't take that long." Mao yawned as he ate something, "I don't know sir Mao, Almaz will be back soon." Sapphire assured him.

"Hero?" Asuka asked. Almaz finished telling Beryl everything about a picture marked 'Sacrifice.' and looked over too her, "Yes?" He asked. "Please, don't tell lord Mao about this. It's best we wait till he meets her on his own." Kyoko said. "Sure thing." Almaz promised, than the time caught his eye, "I got to go okay? See you guys soon?" He asked and the demons nodded, "Bye sir Almaz." Beryl called as he left. _This is fun, maybe I should spend time here for a while huh?_

Beryl thought.

**Celestia **

Garret walked into the palace and walked towards lord Seraph. "She's with the demons now my lord." He said. Seraph nodded and smiled, "Thank you Garret. Now we shall watch and see which she is more fit for no?" He questioned. Garret nodded kindly, "Yes sir. Though I assure you, Beryl will fit more as an angel than a demon." He replied.

"That's nice to hear, we shall see no?"

"Yes my lord."

"That's is all."

"Goodbye."

**Netherworld**

Almaz walked into the castle panting, he had run the whole way back. He found Sapphire and Mao waiting for him. Mao, with a scary face, and Sapphire, with her -Care-to-Explain? Look. "I didn't find anything lord Mao." Almaz said kindly. "Oh? Than where were you the whole day exactly?" He and Sapphire asked in unison.

"I had asked Kyoko and Asuka if they knew." He answered. It was true, just, not the whole truth.

What none of them knew was the fact that a certain chef was watching them all from afar. Especially the little angel, he was keeping close eyes on them all. "Master!" Someone called form behind the old man. He turned, "What is it?"

"We've found out what happened to Gavin!" Gavin was this certain chefs apprentice that he had been teaching for over five years now. "We are ready to go and look for him.

He finished.

"Which sounds better? A hot and warm dish? Or a cold and soggy one? You answer me this." He asked.

"The warm and hot one of course."

"Your wrong, the soggy one. Only when you wait will your dish be perfectly delicious. Boom." He said.

"Ah yes, wise words master Champloo."

With this the chef waved off the boy, "The time is coming, darkness may enter your hearts once more our hero's. What dish will you cook to save the life of your soon to be loved friend? Only once will you be able to have this second chance." He than turned and vanished.


	4. I'm not dead!

Before any of you all say anything know this

I AM NOT DEAD

I have just been rather busy and since it's the summer, all is well which means; now I can finally work on the stories and all. (Do know that other than this I am actually working on a few other stories.) Also do know that I am grateful for the reviews I have received, they've helped me (Even though theres only nine xD)

The next chapter to this should either be out as soon as possible, or sometime next week…BUT I HAVE NOT DROPPED THIS!


End file.
